


Crutches

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Smut, Emma G!P, F/F, Mild Kink, Mildy Rough Sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though reluctant, Regina finds herself at Storybrooke’s Private Clinic for reasons she’d confess to no one.</p>
<p>Sneek Peek:<br/>She chuckled low in Regina’s ear. “How’s eloquence working for you now, your Majesty?” Regina reached her hand backwards in search for Emma’s prominence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> (+) Plus signs indicate beginning and closing of flashbacks.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes- if there are any, they are my own. 
> 
> I don't own OUAT.

 

 

“Okay Madame Mayor,” Dr.Whale re-entered the examination room with a clipboard and a few x-rays at hand, “your ankle doesn’t appear to be broken neither is your patellar tendon or hamstring tendon torn…so uhh, I’ve concluded that it’s just an acute sprain in both areas.”

 

Sitting atop the exam table, Regina watched the balding man as he flipped through the pages of his clip board, looking down at it pensively. The room smelled sickly of latex gloves and dialysis fluid which made her nauseous to her stomach and desperate to leave as soon as possible. Not to mention the sharp pain in both her left knee and ankle tripled the discomfort of the situation. “And you’re certain?” She asks on a sigh.

 

He looks up at her, “yes I’m sure. It’s nothing too dramatic-“ the man had moved forward and made the worst of mistakes by slightly forcing Regina’s foot to the side. Instantly she winced and an invisible force sent Whale stumbling backwards into the hard surface of medical cabinets. “What the hell, you insolent-!”

 

Blown back by Regina’s magic, the doctor quickly tried to calm the angered woman. “Woah, my bad, my bad!” He held his hands up in apology pressed against the cabinets by her burning glare. “I’m just gonna’ get you a compression wrap for the swelling of your ankle and a simple knee brace.” He looked warily at her, “okay?”

 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “I don’t have all day, Whale.”

 

 

With the nude colored compression wrap firmly secured around her foot and the Velcro of the knee brace strapped down, the mayor shifted from the exam table to stand. Whale turned, “hey, you really shouldn’t be exerting pressure on that leg.” He gave to her prescribed medication for the pain.

 

Taking it from him, the brunette frowned. “Well what do you expect me to do? Teleport all day for the next two weeks?”

 

The Doctor made a face that suggested she would not like what he was about say. The Queen’s brows knitted. “Spit it out, Whale.”

 

He simply turned to an adjoining closet of the room and faced her again holding something that made Regina go purple in the face. “You. Are. Not. Serious.”

 

“It’s either this _or_ you could just hop your way around town on one foot.” Whale shrugged dismissively.

 

“ _Or_ I could slit your throat with your own scalpel.”

 

Whale ignored her threat; not because he thought she was incapable of doing just that but because he made sure to reserve this very room specifically for Regina; void of any and all sharp objects. “You might want to stay out of the heels for a while too.”

 

Regina threw on her trench coat and defiantly but cautiously slipped her feet into her 5-inch, black Manolos. “Bosley, Whale. You might want to invest in it.” She grumbled beneath her breath, ‘ _loose my heels, pfft, like hell I will’_ , just before closing the door behind her.

 

 

∞

 

 

Just after leaving the clinic, Regina decided to stop by Granny’s for something to eat and called in sick at work. Hobbling into the diner she felt many eyes directed at her. Ignoring the plebs, she placed her order at the counter and waited patiently. Just when Ruby had came back with her order she caught sight of a certain blonde, apparently having lunch with her mother and little brother.

 

Regina felt a rush of anger and lust all at once surge throughout her body as she closely watched the flexing of strong muscles in Emma’s arms as she bounced Neal in the air and brought him back to sit in her lap. And unbidden, memories of last night flooded her mind.

 

+

 

_The small sphere lodged into her mouth, connected to leather straps secured at the nape of her neck._

_Beautifully gagged._

_The black leather corset tight around her waist._

_Her fleshy bust pressed into the banister of the staircase._

_Her dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail._

_Emma’s pelvis flush against her bare backside and a fist yanking hard at that very ponytail, exposing the length of her neck._

_Emma’s dull nails dragging down her neck and firmly palming her chest._

_Her pleas and cries for Emma went obscured. The blonde behind her grinned devilishly. “I’m sorry, what was that?” She chuckled low in_ _Regina_ _’s ear. “How’s eloquence working for you now, your Majesty?”_ _Regina_ _reached her hand backwards in search for Emma’s prominence. Standing unevenly on the staircase in thigh high leather boots with her cunt thoroughly wet for Emma,_ _Regina_ _grew desperate. However, the savior dropped the teat she was kneading and caught soft olive hands and pinned them at the dimples of the Queen’s back. “Ah, ah. Wrong move.” Completely naked, save for the wavy golden hair clothing her breasts and the expanse of her back, Emma pushed her crotch forward; gliding herself against the supple lips of her brunette lover._

_Once snug into_ _Regina_ _’s core, Emma had had her own self worked up with her pre-teasing and play at dominance. Though she wasn’t shocked at how hard and how fast the Queen gushed out cum draining down her leather clad legs – Regina was a hella sensitive squirter and a melodic screamer too (when she wasn’t gagged of course) – Emma was surprised by her newfound strength as she thrashed and bucked into Regina with obscene force causing the older woman’s stance to slip a step. On a high dosage of adrenaline, Emma grabbed at the undersides of_ _Regina_ _’s thighs, opening the woman’s legs impossibly wide and bouncing her atop her prodding cock._

_“Oh my fuck!” The savior sobbed hard and low…_ _“_ _Regina_ _...._ _Regina_ _?”_

_+_

∞

 

 

 

“Regina?” Ruby called from over the counter. “You okay?” She looked oddly concerned. “Would you like something else?”

 

“I umm…” Shifting on the diner stool her groin was alight with fire as she felt a dull ache at the undersides of her thighs and tension at her crotch. _She might’ve spread me a little ‘too’_ _wide._ The mayor swallowed fruitlessly as her throat had ran dry from her ‘sinful’ little recollection. “Ah, no thank you, Ms.Lucas.”

 

Taking her order in one hand, Regina looked at the offending silver crutch next to her stool and situated it into the pit of her left arm before getting up and purposefully hobbling over to the reason she was inoperative as she was. 

 

“Ms.Swan.” She greeted the blonde coldly while flinching in agitation at Snow’s high pitched, “Regina! Oh my goodness, what happened to your leg?”

 

“Why don’t you ask your _little girl_ right here.” Slapping a piece of paper into the chest of a stunned Savior Regina sloppily maneuvered the crutch to make her way out the diner’s door.

 

Once she was gone Emma read over the conclusion of a medical bill. On the back she skimmed curvy handwriting, ‘ **I expect to see you soon Ms.Swan. Every dollar an orgasm.’** Emma choked on air, her brain malfunctioned thinking _no way…I-I did that?… no fucking way...I was that good!?!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt from tumblr: Emma bangs Regina so hard one night, she’s left a limping mess.
> 
> And someone had requested leather a while back but i never got the chance to do it so i slipped a little bit of it in this little ficlet. 
> 
> You know who you are.
> 
> It took me a while/I've been inactive somewhat...exams and shit. eh.
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
